


Young Blood.

by lovetxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetxt/pseuds/lovetxt
Summary: In which Jinyoung delicately balances a fleeting crush on one hand, and stumbles through other emotions whilst trying to ignore them on the other.





	Young Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30am please excuse any immediate mistakes and i'll be sure to fix them asap aaaah im bad @ summaries and writing

The whole apartment was buzzing, the sticky residue of alcohol sticking to the bottom of Jinyoung’s shoes as he stumbled around the kitchen looking for his bottle. As he rummaged in the fridge, bottles clanked against of each other but none of them were his.

“For fucks sake!” Jinyoung exclaimed. Someone had stole his bottle of champagne. He wasn’t even a giant fan of champagne in the first place, but it was the only bit of alcohol he could salvage from his mother after asking very politely.

Jinyoung felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned around a little too quick, his head spinning. Maybe the small cup he had gulped down had affected him more than he thought. It was necessary though, his nerves getting the better of him. He had came to the party late, therefore finding his friends was a challenge, and he was not going to walk around sober at a party. Not when he couldn’t find Jaebum or Jackson through all the people he knew very vaguely. Especially not in a place where he could bump into Mark.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure if Mark would be here tonight, but when Jackson mentioned it nonchalantly whilst sipping on a bottle of water during lunch the day before, Jinyoung hoped that it wasn’t obvious when his whole body perked up, suddenly alert and actually listening to his best friend for a change. His crush was confusing and exciting simultaneously, even if the mention of a girlfriend slipping through Jackson’s lips popped Jinyoung’s bubble as quickly as he had blown it.

He only knew Mark briefly, so the crush was slightly foolish, but Mark had captured his heart quickly with his dark and gentle eyes. The first time he had seen him was in a hurry, Jackson stopped at the door to speak to him whilst Jinyoung blabbered on desperately about having to pee, bouncing up and down on the spot, whilst ignoring Mark’s presence completely. Mark had chuckled at him, a throaty and guttural chuckle that made Jinyoung stop complaining for two seconds to notice him. The sound made his toes feel prickly, and he drunkenly giggled, unable to hide his curious eyes travelling along Mark’s body. Mark stared back. Jinyoung found it hard to gauge his emotion from his blank expression, and that’s where his small obsession began.

◌

“What’s up?” Mark says, grinning with his cute little teeth. Jinyoung felt like swooning. He clumsily allows his eyes to dance along Mark’s body, along the belt around his small waist and his thin fingers. His eyes scrunched up in amusement, trying to focus and act as sober as he possibly could. Although he was failing miserably.

“Hey,” Jinyoung slurs, “Someone stole my fucking...champagne.”

Mark chuckles that same deep chuckle, and Jinyoung chest seizes up. He suddenly felt nauseous.

“You drink champagne?” Mark asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jinyoung was already distracted by something else, his hands shoving around empty cups on the kitchen table beside him to look for his champagne. Mark’s voice was muffled, he couldn’t register it enough to answer. Mark’s hand reached out for his wrist, his thin fingers wrapping around him tenderly. It was so sweet and shocking that Jinyoung flinched backwards, grinning.

Mark laughed at the state Jinyoung was in, “Hey, hey. I don’t think you need any more drink. Do you even drink champagne?”

Jinyoung waved his hands as if he was brushing what Mark had said away, he was barely listening anyway. “No no, listen, do you want to dance? I love this song!”

Before Mark could answer, a girl sidled up to him, shoving her hand around his waist like it was nothing. Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare at her hand on Mark’s waist. A smile remained plastered to his face, but it didn’t feel natural anymore. His cheeks felt strained, the wrinkles around his eyes felt fake and uncomfortable. He stared at the ground, blinking his burning eyes a few times to regain his composure.

The song he liked was coming to an end and all the strangers voices seemed to become louder, more overwhelming to Jinyoung. He briefly registered Mark trying to talk to him, the word ‘girlfriend’ faintly reaching his ears. He smiled politely at the couple, excusing himself.

“Uhm, I think I see...Jaebum over there. So I’ll, you know, get going.” Before he could hear their response, Jinyoung staggered around the island in the kitchen and exited into the living room.

He winced in embarrassment when he finally escaped the two, exhaling in relief. He hoped they didn’t notice his mistake of saying he could see Jaebum since he could not, in fact, see through walls.

◌

Luckily, he found Jaebum quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders, “Let’s dance!”

Jaebum’s face softened as soon as he realised it was Jinyoung, and a small part of Jinyoung ached inside, but he was far too wasted and determined on forgetting about Mark that he shoved the feeling aside.

He rests his cheek on Jaebum’s shoulder. He was the tiniest bit taller than Jaebum but they always slotted well. It felt like home, his cheek squished up against Jaebum’s broad shoulder, and the smell of Jaebum’s aftershave made him feel relaxed, sobering him up slightly. The weight of the situation seemed to dawn on him, and he let out a big sigh, registering the disappointment he was feeling. He knew it was silly, to expect anything more with someone he had only met once, but still, he was upset and queasy.

Jaebum tightened his arms around Jinyoung’s waist - a silent comfort. Jaebum was always good at knowing what to do with Jinyoung, knowing when to not say anything. Jinyoung tried to ignore how natural it felt, he wished everything was simple. They swayed slowly, out of place in the groups of people grinding to the punchy r&b track.

Jinyoung stomach turned when Jaebum leaned down ever so slightly to reach his ear, his breath creating a warm bubble around him. He shuddered, staggering over his own feet and allowing Jaebum to pull him tighter against himself.

“Jinyoungie, did you know Mark was here?” Jaebum whispered. Jinyoung could feel the chapped skin on the edge of lips graze his ear in the process.

Jinyoung blamed the track change for his feeling of uneasiness, an atmospheric song now replacing the friendly song before. He felt his heart grow in size, the song pulled a weird, intense emotion out of him. He didn’t answer Jaebum and lifted his head instead to peer past Jaebum’s head, catching Mark’s eyes as he made his way into the crowd.

Fuck.

He felt incredibly embarrassed, like Mark knew everything somehow, knew about his lame crush on him and was laughing at Jinyoung’s disappointment. He squinted as his vision went blurry, he didn’t feel drunk but his body said otherwise. After holding Mark’s gaze for a few seconds, he turned back to Jaebum and jumped at the close proximity of Jaebum, they were almost nose to nose.

“Are you not going to say hi?” Jaebum asked, his voice was so gentle and soft, Jinyoung felt like crying. He shook his head.

“Nah, he has a girlfriend.” Jinyoung explained, and he didn’t sound as disappointed as he thought he would, putting his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders, “Oh well..”

Jaebum grins, “You’re so drunk, lets dance.”

Jinyoung nods in agreement, taking one last glance back at Mark before he dances with Jaebum. Except his whole body goes cold, the music feels like it stops, time freezes.

He doesn’t know where to look, not that that would matter anyway because his sight locked onto Mark and what felt like two whole hours was merely two seconds.

Mark was making out with his girlfriend, hands safely tucked into the curves of her waist, a messy mixture of tongue and saliva could be seen even from a distance. His neck was on full display, unmarked and inviting, as he angled his head to the right and moved his hand up to the girls neck.

Jinyoung had tunnel vision, feeling stunned and aroused all at once. Jaebum continued to sway with him, and in the split second that Jinyoung’s gaze shifted from Mark to Jaebum, he foolishly met Jaebum’s lips.

He felt Jaebum tense underneath his touch, and a pang of regret threatened to fall into his already overflowing mixture of emotions. It wasn’t a good idea, and in his intoxicated state he couldn’t even bring himself to revel in the warmth of Jaebum’s mouth, the soft tongue lapping at his bottom lip. Jinyoung’s lips were grazing Jaebum’s lips in return and Jinyoung felt guilty for the his lack of enthusiasm being so obvious.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was kissing Jaebum, but the sight of Mark had set him off. He wanted to do something, and Jaebum was right there - willing, waiting, and easily accessible. Maybe he was trying to vicariously live through Jaebum, like if he stared enough at Mark that it would feel like he was drunkenly making out with him instead and as his eyes bored into the muscles in Mark’s jaw moving, he wondered if it was even worth it in the first place.

Jinyoung froze when Mark looked up.

His dark eyes met Jinyoung’s coyly, underneath a curtain of eyelashes. He continued making out, his gaze looking delectable. Jinyoung felt as though Mark’s look was stripping him bare. Ridding him of all his clothes, leaving him stranded and lost with his hidden feelings and secrets on full display, just for him to see.

Jaebum sensed the change in Jinyoung’s posture, stopping to simply bump his own nose against Jinyoung’s, completely unaware of the sexual tension splitting Jinyoung apart. Jinyoung continued to stare at Mark, completely transfixed on the smirk on his face.

He felt like an idiot, completely playing into Mark’s hands. He felt his jaw unhinge without the distraction of Jaebum kissing him, and it made him pull himself together. Jinyoung raised his head to face Jaebum more directly, the shame of it all burning a hole in his chest, and a heavy feeling of nausea clouded his thoughts. He staggered slightly, tripping up on his own feet as he stumbled in search of a toilet, or kitchen, or any surface to throw up on.

Jaebum rushed passed him to grab the basin from the kitchen counter and shove it under Jinyoung’s chin, “Here. Throw up in this.”

Jinyoung croaked a sound of thanks before unleashing the sick and bile from deep within his stomach. As the liquid poured out of him, he realised how truly drunk and stupid he was and the sight of Jaebum’s helping hand gripping one side of the basin made him choke slightly, a small hiccup pushing more sick out of him. His throat felt tight, and his eyes stung with tears ready to fall.

 ◌

He wiped his mouth with his arm, coughing the bitter taste away. The sight of Jaebum was blurry through his glassy vision and his brain split into two scenes of Mark mindlessly making out with his girlfriend in the other room contrasting with the scene of him pathetically puking his guts up, all alone. He pitied himself.

“Do you want me to get you a glass of water? I can call my dad to drive us home if you want?” Jaebum asked, standing with the basin of sick in one hand.

“No, I’ll get a taxi.” Jinyoung slurred, making his way out of the kitchen and to the back door.

“Are you sure, what if you’re sick in the-”

“I’m _fine_!” Jinyoung snapped impatiently at Jaebum, pushing past his shoulder. He notices the basin in Jaebum’s hand in passing and regrets snapping at Jaebum, realising that he _had_ just selflessly stood and helped him throw his guts up. A small apology leaves his mouth a little too late, the sight of Jaebum's broad shoulders walking back into the house. His stomach churns at the sight, but with no other option, he closes the door behind him and stumbles into the pavement to call a taxi.

The cold hits him, a bitter breeze feeling like a tiny slap to the face. The brightness of his phone seared into his eyes, the app looking like a blurred mess of letters of numbers that he couldn’t distinguish.

If only Jaebum was there to help him.

 

He hoped the address that he painstakingly typed in, letter by letter, was correct and sat on the edge of the pavement with a sigh. Another bout of sickness raised up his throat and he let it out, choking up a mix of orange and red and watching it as it trickled down the drain. 

 _God, I'm pathetic,_   Jinyoung thinks, frowning as the approaching headlights on the taxi blind him.

He plopped into the cold, leather seats of the taxi and only just catches the gaze of Jaebum watching from the window of the house as the driver makes a swift exit. His stomach churns as his heart skips a small beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think my characterisation is too accurate atm but i think it's okay since it's an au, right?


End file.
